


KALI'S BLESSING

by your_taxidermy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Agni being cute, Black Butler - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, One Shot, Soma mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/your_taxidermy
Summary: Agni is an unexpected hero for one little girl





	KALI'S BLESSING

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote and posted this on mobile so please tell me if mistakes are spotted ^_^ I'm loving on my tall Indian butler so I'm writing a bunch of fics with him. :D

The sun was shining upon the city, shining every over man, woman, and child. Agni was humbly asked to go into town by a servant to pick up a few extra ingredients for dinner. As usual, Agni helped those in need without question or hesitation. It was always _yes, my prince_ or _I would be more than happy to, my friend._ Agni served all, lending Kali’s hand to those who called. But most of all, he served his God, Soma. He would fall to his knees and kiss his feet if he bumped into him while walking. Agni had a love for helping children, as they loved his tall figure and strong arms, he would happily reach something off the top shelf or kneel before them so they could mount his shoulders.

He walked through town, missing a certain someone by his side. His highness took an afternoon nap, such a child he was… but Agni loved it about him. He loved taking care of him, he did almost everything for him and he wouldn't have it any other way. Agni looked at the spices while counting measurements in his head. The soft wind blew his pure white shawl around, making him look so beautiful. His stark white hair against his dark skin was such a contrast, people always stopped and admired for a moment. The man's thinking was interrupted by the sudden slam to his side, he turned around to see a small child running through the streets, tears streaming down her face. Seconds later he saw a group of men follow after her. He sprung into action and sprinted after the girl, catching up to the men in seconds.

They found themselves in an alley, the girl stuck in a corner.

“LEAVE THE CHILD ALONE.” Agni called from behind them, his voice sounding like rolling thunder with claps of lighting. The tall man dropped his satchel beside him and walked to the aggressors, his eyes shooting to the girl. “Stay outta this! This ain't your business!”

“It most certainly is my business when a little girl is in danger. I ask you to leave or I will be forced to neutralize you.” Agni’s blood began to boil, his eyes holding a fire within them. They pulled their weapons and charged at him, only to be knocked down before they got too close. With only his fingertips, he knocked them to the ground. “How's… he doing that?!” A man shouted, attempting to charge from behind.   
Like a gift from the Gods, he neutralized them all without drawing a single sword. “In the name of Kali, I will use only Her hand.” Agni whispered to himself, giving a swift and final blow to the last man standing. They all groaned on the ground, gripping their stomachs in pain.

“Little lioness, you are safe now.” Agni said gently, walking over to her, crouching to her height. She covered her face with her hands, her entire body shaking. Agni thought to himself, wondering what he could do the comfort her. “Please wait here.” Agni told her, bowing his head.

A few minutes had passed and he returned to the girl with a cup of tea and a bowl of Neyyappam. “You must be hungry.” He said, sitting on his knees in front of the child. She looked at him through her dirt stained fingers. Agni slid the tea and sweets to her, smiling when she looked up at him. “You have no reason to fear, I will not hurt you.” Agni told her, his voice was deep and soft, enough to comfort her. “T...thank you, mister. Would you like some?” She asked, handing him a chunk of the dish. “I decline your offer, these are for you. Is it alright if I ask why those men were chasing you?” His eyes were tender, she was no longer afraid of the soul. “Because they're mean… and they wanted to steal from me.” She mumbled, taking a sip of the tea. “Are you injured?”

She showed Agni the bruises on her feet from running so long. Agni slowly touched the skin, wanting to clean the dirt from the tender skin. “I will take you back to my master and I will tend to your wounds, my child. Is that alright?” She nodded and gathered her belongings. As Agni got to his feet, he realized her feet must be aching. “My child, allow me to carry you.” Agni crouched before her, his fingers steadying himself as they gripped the ground. “Can I still eat?” The girl laughed, lighting tugging at his white locks. “Of course, anything to make your travels easier.”

The child swung her leg over him, gripping his shoulders as he picked up his bag and stood tall. He carried the girl on his back, she felt like a queen on the back of her hero. She happily munched her Neyyappam as the butler walked back to Soma’s palace. "You are a blessing from Kali."


End file.
